1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Document 1 (International Publication No. 2006/062084) discloses a semiconductor laser. The semiconductor laser comprises an active layer sandwiched between a p-type cladding layer and an n-type cladding layer, and a photonic crystal layer is provided on the p-type cladding layer. The photonic crystal layer comprises a GaN epitaxial layer and portions made of a material having a smaller refractive index than that of GaN, and another GaN layer is formed over the photonic crystal layer.